A New Future
by gaasakufoevah
Summary: The revised and improved version is on my profile. It's called A New Future REDUX. Reading that one would be far more enjoyable, I'm hoping.
1. Going Back

**AN: This is my first ever fanfic, hope you enjoy it. This idea came to me in a dream, weird I know. But still, thought it looked awesome. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 1 of ****A New Future**

"_Thoughts"  
><em>"_**Inner Sakura**_"_  
><em>Writing  
><strong>Jutsu<br>**_Flashback_

"**Sasuke and I have made a plan. If we die, we want you two to go to the past and make sure this war doesn't happen. Too many innocent lives have been lost. We can't let that keep going. Can we trust you two to follow the plan?"  
><strong>"**Hai!**_**"  
><strong>__**They only had one chance to change the future.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Going Back<strong>_

Bodies littered the area. If one were to go and check their pulse, they would not find one.

Dead bodies littered the area. Their causes of death were numerous. Burned to death, suffocated, hearts ripped out, bodies shredded to pieces, stab wounds, head blown off, there were numerous others to add to the list. It was a gruesome sight. Each of the dead ninja were either from Oto or Akatsuki.

At the edge of the clearing, there were two survivors. Their bodies were hidden by black and purple cloaks, respectively. They were both about the same size. The one on the right, with the black cloak, ran to the middle of the clearing. The purple cloaked one followed. As they reached their destination, the purple cloaked one, called Purple for now, fell to one knee. The black cloaked one, called Black for now, put a reassuring hand on Purple's shoulder.

In front of them were two bodies. Their eyes were open, with their mouths open to probably say a jutsu.

One of them had blonde hair that reached up to his chin. He had a Leaf headband on his forehead. His eyes were a bright crystal blue. He had three whisker marks on each cheek. He was tanned. On the side of his face, there was a mask that was cracked. It had a red spiral over the left eye. The rest of the mask was completely black. Spiral, for lack of a name right now, was wearing a black Jounin-like vest that was opened. The shirt under was a black t-shirt. Spiral was wearing black ninja pants that reached up to the top of his ankle. On his feet were black ninja shoes. All over his body, there were scratches, dried blood, wounds, and a kunai in each of his kneecaps. On the other side of his body, between him and the other body, was a huge scroll that was unrolled. It was burnt in some places.

The other body had dark blue, almost black, hair. His hair was in the shape that resembled a chicken's ass. His eyes were a charcoal black. He was a bit pale. In his hand, there was a mask in the shape of a hawk. It was black. Hawk was wearing a black shirt that reached his elbows. It appeared to have been burned shorter. It might have reached his wrist when it was in mint condition. His pants reached an inch below his knee. His shoes were ninja sandals that reached half an inch above his ankle. There were kunai sticking everywhere out of his body. The only place that wasn't touched by them was his face, neck, and right side of his chest. Hawk probably tried to keep himself alive enough to fight longer. On his face were 1st degree burns.

Black and Purple went in front of Spiral and Hawk. Their hands glowed a soft green. A strong wind blew by and ripped their hoods off.

Black had dark pink hair tied into two low ponytails, with bangs framing the left side of the face. Her eyes were a dark emerald, looking around for any dangerous looking people. A tear fell out of her right eye when she saw the bodies in front of her. Black was a bit tan, but mostly pale. She took off her cloak and covered it onto the body of the man in front of her. It was Spiral's. She was wearing another cloak under. But this one was cut at the very top of the sleeves, were her shoulder was. It was black with red fire emblazed on the bottom of the cloak. It reached to her knees. The cloak was not closed, allowing people to see what she wore. She had on a red, tight shirt underneath. On the right side of the shirt, a Leaf insignia was sewn into the shirt. Underneath that shirt, was some fishnet that reached to her elbows. On her hands, she had on some black gloves. Black had some biker shorts under the red medic skirt she was wearing. Her shoes consisted of black high heels, with straps that reached up to her knee. Most people would realize they were an exact replica of her shishou's. She had two necklaces on. One was a black choker with a spiral in the center. Inside was some red chakra floating around. Next to the spiral, nobody would notice a ring. She had covered it in Genjutsu. Her other necklace was long, and reached right below her chest. It was an emerald crystal. Looking at it closer, people would realize it was the late Hokage Tsunade's necklace. But, now only two people knew it was also the late Naruto Uzumaki's.

Purple took off her cloak, and laid it on the body that was closest to her, which was Hawk's. She had very dark purple hair, that almost looked black. Her hair reached to the bottom of her back. Her bangs framed both sides of her face. Purple's eyes were a pale lavender. A tear fell out of her left eye when she looked the pair of bodies in front of her. Purple was very pale, but not pale enough to be a sickly pale. She was wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt. It was skin tight everywhere, except at her arms. There, it was loose. On her stomach, she had a black sash that tied at the back in a tight bow. On the sash, a Leaf headband was sewn on there. Underneath the shirt, she was completely covered in fish net up to her neck. On her hands, she had finger-less gloves that had a metal plate on the top. She was wearing black cargo pants that reached right below her knees. They were a bit tight, but still loose enough to move around freely. Her shoes were open-toed boots that stopped an inch below her knees. Purple also had two necklaces. One of them reached about 2 inches above her chest. In the middle of the necklace, there was a black hawk spreading its wings. If you looked closely, you would see that the hawk's eyes were the Mangekyo Sharingan. The other necklace reached right above Purple's stomach. At the end, there was a ring. Purple took that necklace and tucked it inside her shirt, so that nobody could see it.  
>Both Black and Purple stood up, and wiped their tears.<p>

"T-there's nothing we can do for them now," Purple said softly.

"I know, Hina-chan. But why did they have to be so reckless and do this mission by themselves? They could have asked for back-up, they could have asked for us! Just because they were ANBU didn't mean they had to do this by themselves! For fucks sakes, we could have went with them! WE COULD HAVE SAVED THEIR LIVES!" Black screamed then punched the ground farthest away from the bodies. Cracks appeared all over the floor.

"Saku-chan, we had to help at the hospital. Remember that there is a war going on. Plus, Tsunade-sama was murdered. Konoha is in shambles right now. We are losing this war! Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun tried doing what was best for Konoha," Hinata tried to reason with Sakura.  
>"It's all fucking Madara's fault! He knew he could beat the Shinobi Nations' forces combined! He tricked us! We didn't know he could bring the dead Akatsuki back to life! Even with the ninja nations working together, we can't beat them!"<p>

"Sakura, do you remember what Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun gave us if this were to happen?"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she quickly looked down.

**Flashback To 5 Months Ago**

"_Naruto, why did you call us?" Sakura asked her fiancé._

"_Dobe, are you going seriously to tell them?" Sasuke questioned with only his lips turning down a bit to say 'don't mention it.'_

"_Teme, I have to tell them. You know why!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment._

"_Tell them, then."_

"_Tell us what, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked her own fiancé-about-to-be-husband-in-6-months._

"_You know that we are in a war with Akatsuki and Oto. There is a high possibility that Sasuke and I will die in battle," Naruto raised his hand up to silence the argument Sakura and Hinata were about to start. "Therefore, the war will end with us losing. But, Sasuke and I have made a plan. If we die, we want you two to go to the past and make sure this war doesn't happen. Too many innocent lives have been lost. We can't let that keep going. Can we trust you two to follow the plan?" Naruto asked the two kunoichi. His face was full of seriousness._

"_Hai!" Sakura and Hinata said, full of confidence._

"_Good, here's the plan…"_

**Flashback End**

Sakura looked back up, with no emotions except confidence. She reached into the pack behind her and took out a scroll that was pink and yellow. Hinata also took out a scroll that was purple and blue. They spared one more glance at the bodies behind them. Then, they moved a few meters away were there were no bodies. Both looked at each other and nodded. They unrolled the scrolls and stepped onto them.

"To change the future?" Sakura asked smiling.

"To change the future," Hinata replied with a small smile.

Both konoichi went through hundreds of hand signs in a blur.

"**Kako ni Sonzai Jutsu!"**

Two bright lights enveloped the women. As it died down, the clearing appeared as if the two were never there.

Spiral and Hawk both smiled. They were now ghosts, waiting for their future to change.

"Dobe, you think they can do it?"

"Teme! I'm not a dead last anymore! But, yea, I bet they can do it."

"You died first."

"Fuck you! I killed more people then you!"

"Only because I heroically saved you from dieing."

"No you didn't! I could have saved myself!"

"But you _didn't_!"

"I still killed more than you," grumbled a blonde that was pouting. He was in the clothes that he died last in, but they were clean.

"'Cause I saved your sorry ass," smirked a very dark blue haired man. His clothes were also clean and not ripped.

"Fuck you!"

"Whatever, come on Naruto, people are waiting for us."

"Fine, lets go Sasuke."

"What did Sakura see in you?"

"What did Hinata see in you?"

"Touché."

With that, the two souls of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha disappeared.

_They left this future to make a new one. Maybe, they will finally get their Happily Ever After._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how did you like it? Please review! That's be so awesome! You'll also get a waffle?<strong>

**(^.^)# ****WAFFLE!**

**Japanese Translations**

**Dobe - **Dead Last

**Teme - **Bastard

**Hai - **Yes

**Kako ni Sonzai Jutsu - **Past to Present Jutsu


	2. Starting Bonds

**AN: There was a typo in the other chapter, this is my SECOND story. I would have fixed it in the other chapter, but I have a mad case of laziness. But, eh, what can you do? Well, here's Chapter 2 of A New Future!**

"_Thoughts"  
><em>"_**Inner Sakura"  
><strong>_Writing  
><strong>Jutsu<br>**_Flashback_

"**Sasuke and I have made a plan. If we die, we want you two to go to the past and make sure this war doesn't happen. Too many innocent lives have been lost. We can't let that keep going. Can we trust you two to follow the plan?"  
><strong>"**Hai!"**_**  
>They only had one chance to change the future.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Starting Bonds<strong>_

It was such a lovely day in Konoha. Civilians are buying their necessities, ninja are enjoying the moment of peace, young girls are falling out of the sky. What a normal day!

In a clearing outside of Konoha, two young girls were falling to the, very hard, ground below. Right before impact, both girls righted themselves and landed on their feet. The bubblegum haired girl started to check both of them for any injuries.

"Saku-chan, I'm alright! You can stop now," giggled a dark purple haired girl.

"At least we still have our power. Sadness, we look 13 again, I'm flat-chested again! That baka could have warned us that we would appear a hundred meters in the air, too! "

"You shouldn't talk about your fiancée like that," scolded the other girl.

"Humph!"

"Did you just _humph _me?"

"Of course not, _Hinata-sama_! How could you believe _me_ to do such a frivolous act to the _Hyuuga heiress_!"

"Well _Sakura-sama_, sorry for thinking such a thing!"

"Okay, time to cut the bullshit and figure out were we are. Would you do the honors Hina-chan?"

"Sure," chirped Hinata.

Hinata touched the ground with her pointer finger and closed her eyes.

"We are about 100 feet from the main gate," Hinata proudly stated.

"Damn, Sasuke just had to teach you that technique didn't he?" Sakura gave an appreciative whistle.

"Well yes, I am his _fiancée_."

"Was Hinata, was. We have to get them back. Good thing our outfits shrunk with us, right?"

True to what Sakura said, their outfits fit them like they did in the future. Except, they were baggy in some places.

"What day is it anyways?" asked a confused Hinata.

"Naruto said he would send us to the day before our Genin teams were told to us."

"Oh, that's pretty smart for Naruto-kun."

"Yes, well we should start heading home."

With that, both kunoichi started to head home. When they reached the walls of Konoha, they jumped over them and landed at the top.

"See you tomorrow, Hina-chan! Remember, we can't let anyone know about us. Starting tomorrow, we can't act like we do. We are going to have to act like we did back then," Sakura said with a frown.

"Don't worry Saku-chan, just try not to act completely like the old you."

"Yea, I know Naruto forgave me for how I acted back then, but I hate that I did that to him!"

"You can make it up to him now. Plus, we both know he has you-know-what in him, and we accept him for it. At the first signs that he shows he has It, we will tell him we know and we accept him," Hinata reasoned.

"That's true. I loved the smile on his face when he found out his friends knew and still accepted him. It was one of the brightest I've seen on him," Sakura said softly, with a smile on her face.

"But, you and I know that the happiest smile he had on was when you kissed him," Hinata teased lightly.

"Now, Hinata, I recall Sasuke smiling when you kissed him. Sasuke and smiling do not belong in the same sentence Hi-na-ta," Sakura teased.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata yelled indignantly, with a full-on blush covering her face.

"Ha-ha, well bye Hina-chan! Remember the plan!" Sakura said while jumping from roof to roof to go home.

"Bye Saku-chan!" Hinata yelled. She started to head to her clan compound.

"_Damn, I forgot my family practically despises me. And I have to continue stuttering! Oh fuck me sideways. Nooo, _they_ are corrupting my poor innocent vocabulary!_" Hinata's thoughts were in shambles right now.

A few seconds later, she felt a cooling sensation happening in her mind. Her whole body felt relaxed.

"_Hina-chan! I completely forgot about the necklaces! Remember the ones Naruto and Sasuke gave us? They let us be in each others minds! Well that is fucking awesome! And we are not corrupting you, you could have left whenever you wanted to._" Sakura's voice rang inside her head. She could practically feel her crossing her arms.

"_But I _didn't_, so it is the fault of all three of you. Corrupting the Hyuuga heiress, how dare ye!_"

"_Did you just go Medieval on me? Well, okay then. Bye, I have to get ready for tomorrow. Can we please just go in our future clothes. Please! With _umeboshi _on top?_"

"_Fine, but you better give me some umeboshi tomorrow, got it?"_

"_Got it! Oyasuminasai, Hinata."_

"_Oyasuminasai, Sakura."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

**With Hinata**

Hinata was busy humming a tune while getting ready. Yesterday was uneventful. Everybody in the compound ignored her like always.

"-Sigh- I wonder how Sakura is doing. I couldn't talk with her with the mind connection. I wonder what happened? She probably got her Inner back," Hinata said out loud.

Hinata started to put on her clothes for the academy. They were the ones from when she was a Genin. She would wear her future clothes tomorrow.

"I bet Sakura is going to do the same thing."

As Hinata was done changing, she put on her ninja sandals and started to head out. She didn't bother saying bye to anyone, they wouldn't respond.

She arrived at the academy 5 minutes early. She walked to the front and took a seat. Two other people went and sat next to her. She recognized them as Kiba and Shino.

"K-konnichiwa, I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga," Hinata stuttered to add to the effect that she was still the shy Hyuuga Heiress.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Kiba Inuzuka!" Kiba said while sticking his hand out. Hinata shook his hand.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Shino Aburame," Shino muttered.

Hinata smiled a little. She could start these bonds first. She looked at the clock and noticed Sakura was running late. Naruto and Sasuke are about to kiss in a few minutes. She has 3 minutes at most to get here.

"_180...160...140...125...100...84...72...53...31...20...10...5...4...3...2..." _Hinata thought worriedly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Time Hinata Woke Up <strong>_

**With Sakura**

"Achoo! Fuck my life! And who's talking about me!" an irate Sakura yelled.

When she had gotten home, her parents were completely overprotective. All they did was nag and nag and nag! But, she was happy. Her parents had died in the Pein invasion in the past. As far as she remembered, they were one of the few that actually didn't see Naruto as the Kyuubi. It took along time, but when they were told how many times he had saved her, well, they just couldn't hate him.

Now, here was the dilemma of today. She couldn't find any umeboshi _at all_.

"_Shit, Hinata is going to kill me with a spoon!"_

"_**Fuck, why the hell weren't you prepared! She's going to kill us! I don't want to die young! I don't want to!" **_Inner said with this face T^T

"_Inner! You've got to save me, barrack my mind, she mustn't hear us! Barricade the walls! Hurry!"_

"_**Aye aye sir!" **_Inner did a salute and vanished.

"Fuck, were can I get umeboshi? Maybe I can get some as I head to the academy? Holy cheese, the academy!"

Sakura rushed to put on her ninja sandals (She is going to wait until tomorrow to show off her clothes. So, she is wearing her Genin outfit.) and ran out of her house through her front door.

"Bye Okaa-san, Tou-san!"

"Bye, honey, have fun!" Sakura's father yelled from the living room.

"Don't get hurt!" Her mother screamed from the kitchen.

Sakura hurried to the academy. But as she was about to run through the roof tops, someone bumped into her.

"Shit! Sorry 'bout that!" Sakura told the person she bumped into. She offered her hand to the person on the floor. They took it and Sakura helped them up.

"No problem," a very girly voice said.

"_**It's her!"**_

"Pink hair, abnormally large forehead, ugly. Hmm, I recognize someone like that. Hey, Forehead Girl!" Ino said while doing the 'L' sign with her left hand.

"I don't have time for this," Sakura said while shaking her head. She started to run to the academy.

"You won't beat me there, Forehead!" Ino screamed while running after the pink head. But, she was already long gone.

* * *

><p>"Can I have a bento full of umeboshi?" Sakura asked the vendor.<p>

"Here, its 200 yen," the man said while holding out his hand. Sakura went into her pouch and took out her money. She handed it to the man. "Thank you for your services young lady!"

"No problem!" Sakura yelled while racing to the academy

"_I only have a few minutes left!"_

"_**Hurry your fat ass up! We can't be late!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Class<strong>_

The class door slammed open. Everyone in the room turned to look at the person who was almost late.

"You were almost late Ms. Haruno," Iruka told her.

"Sorry 'bout that, I woke up late," Sakura said with a slight blush.

She shrugged off the stares and went to sit between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hold it Forehead! I should be the one sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" screeched the blonde. Many other girls were also behind her. Sakura looked at them, blinked once, then sat down in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Get out of that seat! _I_ am supposed to sit there! Get off!" screamed Ino. The other girls behind her got mad, they started to attack each other. Sakura was playing the oblivious card with them.

Naruto got pissed that all the girls, minus two, were fighting over Sasuke. He got up from his seat and crouched on the desk. He was face to face with Sasuke. They were glaring fiercely at each other.

"_**Holy shit, dude! You can see sparks!"**_

"_So true Inner!" _Sakura said in awe. She hadn't noticed this before. Probably because she was fighting Ino the last time.

"_Sakura, are you going to stop the kiss?"_

The new voice in Sakura's head almost gave her a heart attack. She calmed herself and answered Hinata.

"_No way! This is going to be hil-fucking-arious. Can you see from your place?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_Hehe, I'm going to send you the image when they do it!"_

"_What!"_

"_Crushing your innocence!"_

"_**Hell yah! Innocence-0, Awesomeness-1!"**_

"_Okay, now shh, its about to start. And no stopping me from seeing this Hinata!"_

Sakura stopped the connection and focused in front of her. They would kiss in a few seconds. Everyone is looking.

"_Come on dude that's in front of them, shove your elbow back!"_

And that kid did. What was in front of her, almost made her laugh out loud. But, she didn't because that would lead them to being discovered. Both boys pulled back and started having dry heaves.

"Enough! Let me tell you who your sensei is!" Iruka screamed at them, using his **Huge Head no Jutsu**.

It worked. Everyone was silent. Ino gave up and sat in the middle of Shikamaru and Chouji. Iruka calmed down and started to read the Genin teams. Finally, he was about to announce Team 7.

"Team 7 will be, Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto looked up and paid close attention, "Sakura Haruno," Iruka didn't get to finish for Naruto screamed.

"Yatta!" Naruto screamed. Sakura just gave a soft smile. Iruka coughed to get their attention.

"If you would let me finish! Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

There was dead silence.

"What! I should be with Sasuke-kun not Forehead!" most of the girls in the class yelled.

"That hurt, really, right here," Sakura sniffed while tapping the left side of her chest.

"I don't care what you think! Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame."

Kiba yelled 'Yes!', Hinata faintly smiled, and Shino stayed stoic.

"And lastly, Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akamichi. Your sensei will be hear in a few seconds!"

Ino groaned, "Why do I have to be with lazy ass over here?"

"I didn't ask to be in your team, troublesome women. This is such a drag," muttered Shikamaru.

"-Munch- -Munch-" Chouji was eating some chips.

All the other Genin had already gotten their sensei and left. All that was left were Teams 7, 8, and 10.

The classroom door opened, and a lady with red eyes appeared. She had black hair, and her Leaf headband was on her forehead. Her outfit looked like it was just bandages, with fishnet under. On her right side, she had a red sleeve. Her hands were covered in bandages that reached to her elbow. She had the standard ninja sandals.

"Team 8, I am Kurenai Yuhi, please follow me," Kurenai told them and went out.

Sakura quickly, but with no one noticing, threw the bento full of umeboshi to Hinata. Hinata caught it without anyone thinking anything suspicious. But, Shino and Kiba looked at Hinata and Sakura strangely.

"_Thanks for the umeboshi."_

"_Your welcome!"_

The next person that came in was a man. His hair and eyes were onyx, he also had a beard. His forehead protector was on his forehead. He wore the standard Jounin flak jacket, with a blue long sleeved shirt underneath. His biceps were tied with bandages. His pants were blue and reached an inch below his knee. His sandals were the normal ones. His ankles were covered in bandages, stopping were his pants were and were his sandals started. On his wrists, he had some weird bracelets. On his waist he also had a bandana with the fire insignia. What made him stand out the most was that he had a cancer stick in his mouth.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi, follow me Team 10."

Team 10 followed him out. All that was left was Team 7.

"Where's our sensei! We are the last ones here, and Iruka-sensei already left!" Naruto screamed. A light bulb must've magically appeared above his head, for he got a chalk board eraser thing and put it on the top of the door.

"This will teach him to be late!" Naruto yelled triumphantly.

"That won't work on our _Jounin_ sensei, Dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk.

During all of this, Sakura was taking a nap at the back of the class. When she heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming, she stood up and sat at the front. Naruto and Sasuke watched her curiously. When Naruto was about to ask something, she held her pointer finger to her mouth. She sat down and motioned for Naruto to sit as well.

"He's coming."

As she finished saying that, the door slid open, and 3 things happened at once. The chalk eraser bounced on the man's head, Sasuke 'Hned' and Naruto laughed.

"We got you sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"This 'we' that you speak of, that wouldn't include me and Sasuke? Would it? 'Cause I _will_ kill you with a tooth pick!" Sakura threatened. Damn, those lessons with Anko _do _work.

"O-of course not Sakura-chan!" Naruto quickly fixed his mistake.

"My first impression of you guys is… I hate you all. Meet me on the roof right now," with that, their mysterious sensei 'poofed' out of existence in a cloud of white smoke. Naruto and Sasuke fell back anime style when they heard what their sensei said.

"I'm going to head to the roof now, if you want, you guys can join me. Tootles!" Sakura laughed and started to run up the stairs. The boys, not wanting to be beaten by a _girl _chased after Sakura. They weren't going to be beaten by a girl, especially not a girl with_ pink hair_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the Roof<strong>_

All three Genin finally reached the roof. Only the sole girl wasn't tired. The other two were panting and sweating. They went and sat down on a the ground. Sakura was in the middle. Their sensei was already there, he appeared to be reading a book. Naruto, with no patience for their new sensei, coughed. Loudly.

"Hm? Oh, well since you are all now here, lets start with introductions. You know, what you like, dislike, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Why don't you go first, sensei! You know, so that we can see what to do!" Naruto said while pointing at him.

"Well, I am Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have lots of hobbies!"

The whole Genin team sweat dropped.

"_We only learned his name,"_ an irritated Sasuke said.

"_W-what!" _Naruto screamed in his head.

"_Why me! What did I do wrong? I was a nice kid! Come on! Give me a more nicer sensei? I swear I won't bite Sasuke's leg off this time! Promise!"_ Sakura tried to reason with Kami.

"Your turn blondie."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I like ramen, and training, and ramen, and Sakura-chan, and ramen! I dislike Sasuke-teme! My hobbies are training and eating ramen! My dream for the future is to be the best Hokage of Konoha and to get people to respect me!"

"_Interesting…" _Kakashi thought.

"_Dobe," _ Sasuke said in his mind.

"Naruto, I will help you reach your dream!" Sakura said with confidence.

"R-really?"

"Of course!"

"_**Let me have him! He's too sexy! I want his body! I will make his babies!" **_Inner screamed in Sakura's head.

"_A-ano, Saku-chan, can you tell your Inner to not bring me here when you are talking about this. I haven't gotten the picture of Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun kissing out of my head."_

"_Sorry Hina-chan. How's your team meeting anyways?"_

"_They still think I'm the shy Hyuuga heiress."_

"_We'll change that soon enough! Well bye, you should focus on your team right now!"_

"_Okay, bye!"_

"Good, your turn brooding pale dude."

"Hn, I like few things, but I dislike too many to name. My hobbies are training. My dream is not a dream, but an ambition. I will kill a certain someone."

"_Is he talking about me?"_

"_He's still going through with that then."_

"Yo, Sasuke, if you want, I can help with your _ambition_. Naruto can also help. If we train with you, you will get stronger faster. How does that sound?" Sakura asked.

"Arigatou…" Sasuke muttered.

"No prob," Sakura said.

"Goody, your left pinky!"

Sakura started to see red, but she calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like helping others, reading, training, and kicking ass. I dislike being called Pinky," she glared at Kakashi here, "people who put others down, people who judge others without knowing them, and being called _Pinky_! My hobbies are reading, training, hanging out with my friends, and finding out new things that can be weapons. My dream is to be the best medic-nin Konoha has ever made other than Tsunade-sama! I also want to change that whole cloud of smoke ninjas use to travel. Seriously, we will all get cancer or something because of that!"

"_Wow, she's not like other kunoichi her age,"_ Kakashi thought.

"_She could help me…"_ Sasuke considered this thought.

"_Sakura sounds so cool!"_ Naruto exclaimed in his mind.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I have something to tell you three. Meet at Training Ground 7 tomorrow morning at 6. We are going to have survival training. I suggest you don't eat breakfast, or you might barf it up during the test," Kakashi said cheerily.

"Why another test? Aren't we Genin already? When are we going on action packed missions!" Naruto yelled out.

"This will test if you are really Genin material. But I warn you, there is only a 66% chance of passing. Well, bye!" Kakashi 'poofed' out. Again.

"Guys, you better get there at 6, okay. We should get a nice, solid plan to pass this test. See ya tomorrow!" Sakura yelled while she jumped off the building. She landed on her feet below, then started to walk home. She would need to think of a plan to pass this test. 'Cause she really wanted to pass.

"_I just want to get a bell this time!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you like this chapter? Hope you did! Please review! I beg of you! You'll get two cookies! T.T thanks to those that at least did something:<strong>

**Mrgirmjaw: **Thanks for the review! ^^

**Lovie345: **Thanks for adding my story in your favorite stories :D

**15TailedWolf: **Thanks for adding my story on your story alerts (:

**You all get a waffle and a cookie! o(^.^)#**

**Japanese Translations**

**Umeboshi **- Pickled Ume Fruit

**Oyasuminasai** - Goodnight

**Okaa-san **- Mom

**Tou-san - **Dad

**Konnichiwa **- Hello

**Huge Head no Jutsu - **Makes the caster have a huge head that turns red

**Yatta - **I did it!

**Kami - **God

**Ano - **Umm

**Arigatou - **Thank you


	3. The Bell Test

**AN: Hey people that are reading this story! Hope you guys are enjoying it. Can you guys please review, I really want to know what you think. I also want to see if I can change anything to make this story better. Well, without anything else to say, hope you enjoy Chapter 3 of A New Future!**

"_Thoughts"  
><em>"_**Inner Sakura**_"_**  
><strong>_Writing  
><strong>Jutsu<br>**_Flashback_

"**Sasuke and I have made a plan. If we die, we want you two to go to the past and make sure this war doesn't happen. Too many innocent lives have been lost. We can't let that keep going. Can we trust you two to follow the plan?"  
><strong>"**Hai!"**_**  
>They only had one chance to change the future.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: The Bell Test<strong>_

_**6 AM - Training Ground 7**_

"Where is Sakura-chan! She said to be here at 6! We're here now!"

"Shut up, Dobe. She will get here when she gets here," a dark haired boy drawled out.

"_Where the hell is that girl! And what the hell happened to her? Why isn't she a fan girl anymore? Why didn't she act all annoying yesterday? Hn, whatever. I don't give a crap about a weak girl anyways. I have to focus on my goal. _That Man _will die by my hands!"_ Sasuke's hands curled into fists by the time he was done thinking.

"Teme! Aren't you even a little bit worried! She could've been attacked or something!" Naruto screamed at the stoic boy in front of him.

"Naruto! Stop screaming! I'm right here, don't worry baka!" A bubblegum haired girl yelled at the blonde. When she was done, she bonked him on the head for emphases.

"Itai!" Naruto yelped, while clutching his head.

"Ok," Sakura clapped her hands together, "We can't do this test while being hungry. That would make us weaker and we will lose. Badly."

Sakura reached to her back and took out 3 bentos. Her cloak rustled with the movement. That's when her teammates noticed that the girl in front of them had a change of clothes. Her hair was the same, but her clothes were the ones she wore in the future. She just didn't have the Leaf insignia on her shirt. It was fastened on her head to keep her bangs away from her face. She also switched out her heels for black ninja sandals, and she didn't have her gloves. Her necklaces were hidden by Genjutsu.

"Sakura-chan! You have different clothes on! Why?" Naruto yelled.

"Thank you Naruto. You know exactly how to make a girl feel like they're amazing," Sakura sarcastically said, while rolling her eyes. She still had the bento boxes in her hands.

"No! That's not what I meant Sakura-chan!" Naruto frantically said, "Y-you look a-amazing!" when Naruto finished saying that, he had a pink blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks!" chirped Sakura. She then started to hand the two their bentos. Naruto hurriedly took his. But Sasuke was an entirely different story.

"I'm not going to eat that. What if sensei sees us? He would fail us," Sasuke stated. Naruto widened his eyes and started to give the bento back to Sakura. She wasn't going to have any of that.

"Naruto, eat," Sakura commanded. She looked at Naruto and gave him a smile, "I doubt Kaka-sensei would even catch us. If yesterday was anything to go by, I bet he won't be here for another 4 hours. So, you have enough time to eat. Naruto, your bento is full of ramen. Miso flavored ramen. From Ichiraku's," Naruto's widened eyes had widened even further.

"Arigato Sakura-chan!" Naruto sat against a tree and started to eat his ramen. When he was done, in a few minutes, he patted his belly.

"Sasuke, your bento is full of tomatoes. Freshly picked tomatoes," Sakura told Sasuke. Sasuke picked up his bento and opened it. When he looked inside, his body stiffened. Sakura had a small smile on her face.

"Arigato, Sakura," Sasuke muttered. He broke apart the chopsticks that came with the bento and picked up one of the tomatoes. He studied it carefully. Slowly, he took a bite. His eyes widened marginally. Sasuke then started to quickly eat his tomatoes. When he was done, he had a small blush on his face. He then handed Sakura his and Naruto's bento boxes.

"I see you liked the tomatoes," snickered Sakura. She was almost done with her bento. Hers was filled with syrup-coated anko dumplings and anmitsu. She ate the last of her bento and grabbed the other boxes from Sasuke's hands.

"They were satisfactory," he stated while looking away.

Sakura took all of the boxes and put them on the ground. The other two looked at her strangely as she motioned for them to come to her. They did as they were told. Naruto because of his crush on Sakura, and Sasuke because he was curious.

"Do any of you two know any fire Jutsus?" Her question had caught them off guard. Sasuke nodded his head and stepped foreward. Sakura did know some fire Jutsus but she couldn't let them know that. Its bad enough she had changed her personality so much. Plus, she has new clothes. Her teammates didn't seem to notice now, but they would.

"That's good, can you burn the bentos? We can't let Kaka-sensei see them," Sakura asked Sasuke. He looked at both of them, made hand signs with his hands, then opened his mouth.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**!"

Sasuke blew out 3 fireballs out of his mouth. When a fireball touched a bento, it burned it to ash. Sakura gave Sasuke a proud smile while Naruto had his mouth open in shock.

"H-how'd you do that?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Hn, I am part of the great Uchiha clan. This is just child's play," Sasuke bragged with a smirk. Sakura reached over and smacked the back of his head. Sasuke started to rub his injured head while glaring at Sakura.

"What was that for?" Sasuke demanded.

"What was what for? I didn't do anything. I think it was just another muscle spasm. I get those, _a lot_," Sakura chirped out. Sakura then stopped smiling and looked at them seriously. The other two got a little creeped out by this. Talk about bipolar.

"Back to important matters. I have a suspicion that this test will check if we can work together as a team. We will have to work together to complete whatever he is going to make us do," Sakura raised her hand to silence the other two, "That means we won't be able to take him head-on by ourselves without a plan. We are weak compared to him."

"But why do I have to work with Teme?" Naruto asked while glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke just glared right back.

"Likewise Dobe."

Sakura went and smacked both of them on the back of the head. Naruto pouted, while Sasuke just glared at the floor. Sakura's eye started to twitch.

"_If only looks could kill, they would be but orange and blue dust below my shoe."_

"_**You know, if you bite off Sasuke's leg like last time, they would be inclined to listen to you."**_

"_Hell no! It was difficult the last time to put his leg back to his body. Plus, I could get sent to prison! Again!"_

"_**Not if you plead mentally instable.~" **_Inner practically sang to Sakura.

"_I am mentally instable if I'm having a conversation with _you _of all people!"_

"_**Why are thou so rude to me? Porqua? Porqua?"**_

"_Shut up, Inner! Go into your box and let me get back to my minions! I mean teammates!"_

If you were in Sakura Haruno's mind, you would see two identical girls talking with each other. The only way to tell the difference was that one was made of black, gray, and white, and the other wasn't. They seemed to be done talking, for the one with no bright colors, went into a cage. The other one locked the cage. The brightly colored one then vanished.

"Sakura-chan! You in there?" Naruto shook the bright haired girl. She seemed to remember where she was and came back to the real world. Her first act of business was to glare at the blonde and hit him over the head.

"Baka! Let go of me!" Sakura told Naruto. Said blonde let go off her and nursed his injured cranium.

"Now that that's settled. I want you guys to follow this plan. If you mess up, we won't be able to be Genin," Sakura said to the two boys in front of her.

"But Kakashi-sensei said that there was a 66% chance of us failing!" Naruto reminded Sakura worriedly.

"That means there is still a 34% chance of passing," Sakura said, trying to console the panicked blonde. Sasuke seemed to be in deep thought. Sakura then started to explain her plan. When she was done, she gave each of her teammates a reassuring smile. They all stopped and listened they heard a distinct soft '_pat_' on the ground. When they turned around, they saw their sensei in crutches.

"You won't believe what happened."

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at their tardy sensei.

"You aren't hurt sensei, those crutches are obviously fake," Sasuke said while glaring at him.

"Well, there was this black cat that sat across from me on the road and I refused to cross his path.," Kakashi explained while rubbing the back of his head. His crutches had magically disappeared.

"Even if that was true, there are other paths in Konoha!" Sakura accused.

"A little girl fell off her bike and scraped her knee, I brought her to the hospital for a band-aid. Did you know they give out suckers with the band-aids?," Kakashi asked.

"Yes, we do know that. But, if what you said was true, you are a ninja. You could get here in quickly. Hence, you still have no explanation for being _four hours _late," Sasuke told him.

"The smut, I mean literature seller, was offering free bookmarks and highlighters to the first 100 people in line."

"Kakashi-sensei! If you were one of the first hundred in line, it wouldn't take so long!" Naruto screamed at his sensei. He didn't want to be left out of this argument. Plus, it was fun.

"I heard there might be a flood so I put my finger in the hole in the wall. I came as soon as I found a replacement."

"That's ridiculous Kaka-sensei," Sakura told him.

"The grocery was having a super sale on ramen, I got you some too, Naruto."

"No they didn't! You speak lies! I know when every store even thinks of having a super sale on ramen! I am the ramen expert!" Naruto screamed. He defiantly knew when there were ramen sales.

"I ran into a lion with a thorn in his paw and had to perform a delicate surgery," Kakashi told them.

"_Damn, I only have one excuse left after that one. Stupid kids and making me have it make more excuses,_" Kakashi thought grouchily.

"There are no lions in Konoha," Sasuke sneered at him.

"My alarm didn't go off."

"That would be no excuse to be _four hours _late," Sakura stated.

"Lets just get on with the test," Kakashi grumbled. He looked at them, and motioned with his hand to follow him. They arrived at a clearing. There were three wooden posts to the far right. There were also many trees surrounding the clearing. There was also one right in the middle. Two of the four were confused. One of them faked being confused, and the other was just smiling.

"This is were the test will be. You will have to get these bells," Kakashi said while holding two bells out, "before noon. If you fail, you will be tied to a post and watch me eat lunch in front of you."

When he was done explaining this, he walked to the posts and put a timer on the one in the middle. He also put the bentos in front of this post. When he was done with that, he went back to the three Genin.

"You have two hours, this test starts…" he looked at all of them carefully.

"Now!" he screamed. When he looked up again, two of the three Genin were hiding. The other one was glaring at him with his bright blue eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm going to whoop your ass!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, do you really think you can defeat a Jounin head on?" Kakashi asked his student while shaking his head.

Naruto reached into his pouch and took out a kunai.

Kakashi reached into his pouch, and started to look for something too.

Naruto tensed, waiting to see what plan he had.

Kakashi finished searching his pouch, and slowly took his hand out. In his hand was…

_Icha Icha Paradise_

Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Kakashi-sensei! I can totally beat you if you're reading!" Naruto accused while pointing at his sensei.

"Hm? Well prove it," Kakashi baited Naruto.

Naruto, threw his kunai at Kakashi. He lazily caught it between his two fingers. Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard what Naruto said.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

About a hundred Narutos were in front of him. All of them started to run toward him. Kakashi sighed. The first five that got too close to him were dispersed with simple Taijutsu. The rest were quick to follow. Only five were left. They were right in front of him. The one to the left of the one in the middle started to quickly form hand signs, when he was done, he whispered his Jutsu. The clone '_poof_'ed out of existence. Kakashi didn't catch what the clone said. He paid it no heed and ignored it. The one on the right, started to form multiple hand signs also. He didn't get to see what would happen, for the two clones at the end ran foreward and took him on.

"_These clones' Taijutsu are far better than the others. But they are still no match for me." _As Kakashi had thought, the clones were no match for him. He quickly dispersed them and looked back at the two remaining Narutos. Except he couldn't, for a giant fireball was heading straight toward him. Kakashi quickly started to form hand signs to do a Jutsu.

"**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**," Kakashi said, as he disappeared underground.

"_That was a close call. I almost got burned to a crisp. But, since when did Naruto know fire Jutsu?" _Kakashi thought, while putting away his book. Feeling that it was now safe, he appeared back onto solid ground. But, he was too late to notice that a Jutsu was called out.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**!" One of the Narutos yelled out. Kakashi quickly formed a few hand signs at unimaginable speeds.

"**Shunshin no Jutsu**."

But, as he teleported to the other side of the clearing, what was waiting for him surprised him. There were another hundred Narutos in front of him. They didn't give him a chance to react. All of them except a few, which Kakashi thought was odd, charged at him. The ones that were not charging, formed a circle surrounding him. They all threw a shuriken at Kakashi. One even went up into the air and threw one down at him. Kakashi would have been able to deflect him, except, the clones that threw them had said a Jutsu.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" They all yelled out. Kakashi eyes widened. He quickly formed a few hand signs and said his Jutsu.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu**."

As they hit, the Kakashi had turned into a log.

"Did we just get _logged_ by Kaka-sensei?" One of the Narutos asked. All the clones dispersed except the one that spoke. The other two Narutos came to the remaining Naruto.

"Damn, Plan 'Kick His Ass' failed," One of the Narutos said disappointed. This Naruto '_poof_'ed to show it was really Sakura. One of the other Narutos also '_poof_'ed and showed it was Sasuke.

"Do we have to use Plan 'If This Plan Doesn't Work, We're Screwed' now, Sakura-chan?" the remaining Naruto asked.

"No, Dobe, we don't. We just go up to sensei and ask him for the bells," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Sasuke, don't be so mean to Naruto. So lets get Plan 'If This Plan Doesn't Work, We're Screwed' on the go," Sakura told them while she clasped her hands together.

"What went wrong with Plan 'Kick His Ass' anyway?" A disgruntled Sasuke asked.

"Well, in the beginning. Naruto did attack him like we told him to. Then, we came in when Kaka-sensei was distracted, and Henged into Naruto. Two other Narutos were with us to make sure nothing went wrong. As Kaka-sensei had finished the remaining clones, the three of us, and the two clones, kept our distance from him. As he was staring at us, I used **Kawarimi no Jutsu **so that I was away from the battle," Sakura explained to them.

"What did you change places with anyways, Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"A grain of sand I had one of the hidden Naruto clones hold," Sakura stated, "What happened with you guys while I had to set up the other part of the plan with the clones?"

"I used Ninjutsu, while the Dobe just stood there," Sasuke told her while smirking.

"Hey! I'm the one that made all of the clones!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

"Ok, enough!" Sakura glared at the both of them, "The other part of the plan went correctly. You guys made him head to the other side of the clearing were the Naruto clones and I were waiting for him. There we ambushed him, but it seems that he was able to get away before we could get the bells. This has caused us to need to use Plan 'If This Plan Doesn't Work, We're Screwed'. Lets get the plan in motion."

Hidden in the trees, Kakashi was hidden from sight. He was amazed that Naruto could do all that. But, then he was shocked when he saw that two of the clones were Sakura and Sasuke. As he heard their plan, he couldn't be even more surprised. He knew he couldn't let them get the bells. That would be disastrous for his ego. He didn't have a big one, but still, he wouldn't be beat by a bunch of Genin.

"_Damn, I underestimated them. I have to actually stop playing around with them. No way will I let them beat me. But, I have to admit, they had a solid plan. If it wasn't me that they were fighting against, that plan could have worked with, at most, a high-level Chuunin."_

As Kakashi was rambling in his mind, he didn't notice that the three Genin in front of him had stopped talking. Kakashi had to stop his thoughts when three kunai were heading straight toward him. He simply got out a kunai, and lazily waited for the kunai to try and hit him. What he didn't expect was for the kunai to '_poof_' into three Narutos. Kakashi's eyes widened and he jumped out of the tree. As he stared at where the three Genin were supposed to be, he was surprised to see that they were just scarecrows that resembled his team. As he walked toward them, he noticed that the blonde one had a note. He took it off the face of the scarecrow and widened his eyes. He quickly jumped out of the way, and to the safety of the trees.

_BOOM_

If he were to have been there a second later, he would have been ash thanks to that explosion. As he read the note, there was only one word on it.

Boom

"_The other two scarecrows were filled with exploding tags! They must have been set off when I took the note off of the Naruto scarecrow."_

He didn't get to think any longer, for he heard a voice scream out a Jutsu.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!"

A huge fireball was heading Kakashi's way. He simply jumped out of the way. But, as he landed on the ground, Naruto clones started to head his way. All of them started to attack him head on.

"_I'm going to need to let one of them hit me so that I can have an opening!"_ Kakashi's thoughts were trying to be rational. And, as the next Naruto came to hit him, he didn't dodge. What a mistake he had made. When this Naruto had hit him, it sent him up into the air. It had used a chakra-infused punch. There, another two Narutos were waiting for him. The Naruto on the right brought his foot up, and smashed it down into Kakashi's stomach. As Kakashi was falling, the Naruto on the left sent a Jutsu at him.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**!"

Kakashi had no chance to move, he was hit fully by the Jutsu. He noticed that it wasn't at it full power. But, the Jutsu still made his descent to the ground even faster. As Kakashi was fading into unconsciousness, he had one thought in his mind.

"_What an interesting bunch."_

* * *

><p>As Kakashi opened his eyes, he noticed that it was about one in the afternoon. He also noticed that he was still on the ground, but this time he was on soft grass, under a tree. Kakashi checked his sides for the bells, but he noticed they weren't there. Then, he heard the distinct sounds of bells jingling.<p>

"Looking for these Kaka-sensei?" a cheery Sakura asked. In her two hands, she had the two bells.

As he sat up, he noticed that the three Genin were in front of him. The pink haired one was in the middle, with the other two at her sides. He saw that Naruto was smiling brightly, Sasuke had a small smile on his face, and Sakura had a proud smile on her face.

"_I just have to test one more thing to see if they will be my team_," thought Kakashi.

"It seems that you three have gotten the bells. But, only two of you may pass. The other will be sent to the academy. So, who's it going to be?"

"None of us, sensei," Sasuke firmly said.

"Ya, what Teme said! We are a team, and none of us will let the other fall behind!" Naruto screamed.

"-Giggles- Plus, I can't just let these two kill each other. We are a team, and we will stay together," Sakura added.

As if to prove their point, they all held hands. Naruto and Sakura had a bell between their hands, as well as Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi gave them a smile.

"Well, you pass and I have a little speech for you guys," Kakashi told them cheerily. Then, he turned serious.

"Those in the ninja world who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are lower than scum."

"Where did you learn that sensei?" Naruto asked.

"A dear friend of mine told me it."

"Will we ever get to meet him?"

"No… he's dead. Well, meet me at the Hokage tower tomorrow at 10. And don't be late!" with that, Kakashi '_poof_'ed away.

The three stayed silent for a moment.

"Well, who wants to go to Ichiraku's to get some ramen! My treat," Sakura told them, trying to lift the silence. She already knew what had happened to the mystery teammate. Sakura had gotten it out of her sensei when he was in the hospital, during the war. Sadly, that same day, he had died in battle.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied, noticing what she was trying to do.

"Hn, whatever. But, Naruto should pay, since he did nothing to get the bells," Sasuke teased.

"I made the damn clones!"

"Excuses, excuses," Sasuke tsk'ed at Naruto.

"I'm going to kill you Teme!" Naruto screamed.

Naruto started to chase after Sasuke. Sakura was left alone in the clearing, watching them run to the ramen shop. Her right eye was twitching. Something inside her snapped, and she glared at their back.

"DID YOU TWO JUST LEAVE ME! WHAT THE HELL! GET BACK OVER HERE! I WILL CASTRATE YOU!"

Sakura chased after them. Naruto and Sasuke gave up on running away from each other to run away from the demon, I mean teammate.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke had bruises all over their bodies as they entered Ichiraku's. Sakura was right behind them, skipping into the restaurant. As they sat down, Teuchi came and tried to get their orders.<p>

"What happened to you two?" he asked. Already failing at getting their orders.

"We just had survival training, and they got badly bruised up. But it's nothing to worry about Teuchi-san," Sakura told him, with an innocent smile.

"_Something tells me that that's not what happened,"_ He thought.

"Well, okay then. What would you like to order?"

"Miso ramen, please," all three of them asked politely. Well, except Naruto. He had screamed 'A miso ramen, old man!" this had succeeded in him getting hit by Sakura.

They all enjoyed their time together. Except that Sasuke didn't admit it.

* * *

><p>As the three were walking home, they saw that Iruka was standing at a wall with his finger in a hole, looking at his watch and tapping his foot.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei was telling the truth," Naruto said in awe.

"Maybe we should tell him that Kaka-sensei lied to him?" Sakura suggested.

"Nah, let him suffer. We have to suffer sensei for the rest of our poor, miserable lives," Sasuke stated.

The other two looked at him quizzically, then shrugged it off.

"Eh, you're right, someone else will find him."

With that, they continued on their merry way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did. Thanks to these people:<strong>

**Aki666: Thanks for the review, adding my story to your favorites, and adding my story to your alert list! You get an extra cookie! -Gives You Cookie-**

**Mrgirmjaw: Thanks for reviewing, again!**

**Fangirlmaylin: Thanks for adding my story to your favorites!**

**KirbySuperStarNinja: Thanks for adding my story to your favorites, and adding it to your alert list!**

**Zeronumbers96: Thanks for adding my story to your favorites!**

**Konoha kid: Thanks for adding my story to your alert list!**

**WinterWolf015: Thanks for adding my story to your alert list!**

**You all get a cookie! -Gives Them Cookie-**

**Japanese Translations**

**Itai **- Ow

**Anmitsu** - Small Cubes of Agar Jelly

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **- Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **- Shadow Clone Jutsu

**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu **- Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu

**Shunshin no Jutsu **- Body Flicker Technique

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **- Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu

**Kawarimi no Jutsu **- Substitution Jutsu

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **- Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu


	4. Dangerous Waters

**AN: Ello everyone! It is I, the author of the story. Sorry 'bout not posting this up sooner, but my laptop's battery died forever. So I had to order a new one. It barely came many days ago, so I wanted to get started on this quickly. Sadly, I had school. So, I'm going to post two chapters for you! Without further ado, here is Chapter 4 of A New Future!**

"_Thoughts"  
><em>"_**Inner Sakura"  
><strong>_Writing  
><strong>Jutsu<br>**_Flashback_

"**Sasuke and I have made a plan. If we die, we want you two to go to the past and make sure this war doesn't happen. Too many innocent lives have been lost. We can't let that keep going. Can we trust you two to follow the plan?"  
><strong>"**Hai!"**_**  
>They only had one chance to change the future.<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Dangerous Waters<strong>_

_**9 AM - Training Ground 7  
><strong>_

"Teme, there is something wrong with Sakura-chan. She is not being mean to me anymore," Naruto told the boy standing in front of him. Said boy narrowed his eyes.

"She is not stalking me or asking me out on dates. Also, how did Sakura punch Sensei that hard that he went flying? A Genin shouldn't be able to do that. Especially not Sakura. We both knew she would have been the weakest link," Sasuke said.

Naruto was about to argue, but thought better of it. Sasuke was right. No Genin should have been able to make two plans like that and have that much strength. Not even they could. He wasn't going to comment on the whole weakest link thing because he was thinking.

"I love that Sakura-chan is actually paying attention to me and not you, but she is acting so different. She also has a new wardrobe. Do you think she is hiding something from us? I know the three of us aren't the best of friends, but wouldn't she tell us this? I mean, we are going to be a team. So, we should all have some trust with each other."

"Hn."

Naruto and Sasuke started to think deeply. A few minutes later, it seemed Naruto got bored of standing around doing nothing.

"I say we confront Sakura-chan. Maybe this secret includes something super top-secret and ninja-like. Maybe we could help or something," Naruto cheerfully said.

"Maybe. We will confront her after our missions today."

"Race ya to the tower, Teme!"

"As if you could beat me, Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"I will win you, BELIEVE IT!"

"In your dreams."

With that, the two boys started to race to the Hokage's tower. Unbeknownst to them, there was a pair of pale eyes watching their every move. When they left, said person got up and started to run in the other direction.

_**A Few Minutes Before Sasuke and Naruto - Training Ground 7  
><strong>_

Hinata was sitting under a tree with her hands on her lap. She seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"_Have we already caused the mission to fail with our strangeness? Sakura has been acting like her true self. She didn't even attack Sasuke in fangirl-mode like she was supposed to. Plus, she was being very nice to Naruto. Uh, why does this have to be so hard? Poor Sakura. I can't imagine the joy she has to see Naruto alive and well, and not dead. Never mind, I feel that happiness too when I see Sasuke. I feel like we will still have our happy ending. Maybe not as soon as we hope. But it is going to be alright. We will accomplish out mission."_

Hinata looked to her left and to the tree behind her. The tree brought a great memory to her. It was the day Sasuke asked her to be his girlfriend. It was, and still is, one of her precious memories.

_Flashback_

_The wind was softly blowing and the sun was shining brightly. A pale-eyed girl was standing nervously under a tree, tugging at her purple hoodie, smiling slightly. She seemed to have noticed something because she stopped fidgeting and her smile grew bigger and brighter. In front of her was the love of her life._

_Sasuke Uchiha, the old traitor of Konoha._

"But Sasuke-kun has changed. He promised he wouldn't betray the Leaf ever again," _the Kunoichi thought. She had to stay positive._

_And it was true, Sasuke Uchiha had finally returned to his real home. It was something nobody expected. The most shocking thing was about how he looked when he came back.  
><em>

_Flashback_ **(AN: Flashback within a flashback. INCEPTION! xD)  
><strong>

_There was not a cloud in sight in the village of Konoha. All of the villagers and ninja were crowded at the front gate of the Leaf. They had good reason to. For the traitor of Konoha was standing right in front, for everyone to witness. He was scowling and glaring at anyone that stared at him longer that necessary, but it didn't help that he was roughened up. His right eye was covered in bandages and his left was starting to turn a dark purplish-black. The rest of his face and body was covered in bruises, gashes, cuts, and blood. The most surprising thing of all was the pair next to him. _

_Sakura and Naruto were covered in a bit of dirt and blood. Luckily, none of the blood was theirs. But it seemed that Sakura had broken both her arms, and Naruto's left leg and right leg were broken too. Naruto looked happy, while Sakura had a proud smile on her face._

"_Please part for us, we must go see Lady Tsunade now," Sakura said. Everyone started to part._

_The trio started to head to the Hokage Tower. Hilariously, Sasuke couldn't even walk. Sadly, neither of them could help him because of their injuries. The Hyuuga heiress was one of the closest to the group._

"_I-if you want. I-I can help y-you guys?" Hinata asked them shyly. Sakura and Naruto beamed, while Sasuke just continued glaring._

"_Thank you so much Hinata! I would help the Teme but I can't," Naruto said while scratching the back of his head with his uninjured arm._

"_I-it would be no problem N-Naruto-kun," Hinata informed him. The shy Hyuuga didn't have her crush on the blonde anymore since the Pein Invasion. After the battle had ended, Naruto had nicely told her that he could never like her like that. He told her that his heart belonged to someone else. But, he also said that she would find her true love someday. Hinata had felt heart-broken but understood._

_The Hyuuga started to head to the Uchiha but he glared at her. She 'eeped' and stepped back a bit. He smirked. When she looked at both Naruto and Sakura, they were glaring at Sasuke._

"Come on Hinata, focus. You will not let him scare you!"

_Hinata mustered up all her courage and headed to Sasuke. He glared at her again, but she didn't even flinch. He frowned and kept looking at her eyes. When she reached him, Hinata put one of his arms around her neck and started walking. Sasuke had no choice in the matter. It was either fall and hurt himself even more, or just accept the help._

_In a few minutes, they finally made it to the tower. Once inside, they went up the stairs to the Hokage's office. When they were in front of the door, it looked as if Sakura lightly kicked the door. But, the kick made a crack in the doors._

"_Come in! Don't you dare break this door too, Sakura! If you do, you will be the one fixing it this time!"_

_All four stepped in the office to find the Godaime Hokage sitting on her seat. She was staring at a piece of paper. When she looked up, she didn't seem fazed that Sasuke was in her office._

"_Report."_

_Naruto and Sakura started to tell what happened. It seemed that Tsunade had given them the mission to just 'get the brat and bring him back.'_

_The mission's report was unusual. Everyone always thought that Naruto would end up bring Sasuke's body back to Konoha with no help whatsoever. But that was not the case._

_It seemed that when the duo finally found Sasuke. He was by himself meditating in a clearing. When he had sensed them, he had glared at them. Then came the usual speech the trio usually had when they met. It included the 'I'm never going back', 'You're like my brother!', and some other stuff. This conversation always proved futile. Now back to the story. When the conversation was over. They were getting ready to fight, but Sasuke had completely forgotten about someone. She took her chance and pounced. Poor Sasuke never saw it coming.  
><em>

_**Flashback Within a Flashback Within a Flashback  
><strong>__**Sakura's POV  
><strong>_

_**I was getting angry and frustrated about what Naruto and Sasuke were doing. Can't they ever just fight it out? Seems like that is a no. **_

"**Cha! Lets attack Sasu-chan now while he is distracted by Naru-cakes!"**

"**Dah fuck?"**

_**I was creeped out by what Inner said, but I had to start this. By this, I meant the battle Naruto and Sasuke had to have. So, I did the most rational thing I could think of. I hit Sasuke's right eye with a chakra-infused punch.**_

"**Well fuck, I didn't think I hit him _that _hard!"**

_**Sasuke got up and held his right eye. Naruto and Sasuke both looked shocked about what I did. I glared at both of them to start the fight. And they did. Naruto was able to land a punch at Sasuke's left eye.**_

"**That will turn into a black eye,"_ I thought. Luckily for my awesome ninja skills I was able to dodge a kunai that was headed right toward me. I stopped looking at the really cliché fight Naruto and Sasuke were having, and looked over at my new enemy._**

"**Just great. I now have to fight this Karen-bitch"**

"**We are so gonna kick major ass! Shannaro!"**

_**I dug into my pouch and started to get out my gloves.**_

"_**You two will not take my Sasuke-kun away from me!" the red-haired slut screeched at me. **_

_**I just ignored her, and filled up my fists up with chakra. I could get a work-out right now. Plus, Naruto and Sasuke's fight was starting to piss me the hell off.**_

"_**Bring it!"**_

_**Our fight commenced. **_

_**In the end, I accidentally hit Karen too hard. She went flying off somewhere. The sucky thing was that I had broken both my hands with that last punch.  
><strong>_

_**End Flashback  
><strong>_

_Everyone was smiling when Sakura told her side of the story. Naruto's side was exactly the same, except he argued that his fight was not cliché. Sasuke's side was that he came back willingly._

_When all sides of the story were told, Tsunade made Sasuke swear that he would never turn traitor again. She told him that she would heal his eyes. He promised and got his eyes healed._

_End Flashback_

_As Sasuke neared the tree Hinata was under, a small smile appeared on his face as well as his eyes softening. _

_The duo sat under the tree and started to talk with each other. They talked about everything and nothing. When they stopped talking, they noticed that it was already night, and that the sky was clear of clouds._

_Sasuke got up and offered his hand to Hinata. She took his hand and got up. When she was standing, Hinata looked to Sasuke at his eyes. They were full of love and adoration. Their heads started leaning closer together, lips centimeters apart. Both closed their eyes and shared their first kiss with each other. It was also their first kiss with somebody of the opposite gender. _**(AN: NaruSasu kiss x3)**_ When they separated, Sasuke looked at Hinata and hugged her._

"_Hinata, will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" _

"_It would be my pleasure."_

_The new couple kissed again. Then they walked back to the village hand-in-hand._

_Out of the bushes came out two people. Both were smiling brightly._

"_Teme finally got a girlfriend!"_

"_Thank Kami he choose Hinata. Both of them have gotten along so well! Especially sine Hinata had to be his guard during his house arrest."_

"_I knew Hinata would find her true love. Even if it was Teme!"_

"_Come on Naruto! Lets go see if Tsunade has anything for us to do."_

"_But Sakura-chaan!"_

"_No buts!"_

"_Lets get ramen first!"_

_Sakura's stomach started to grumble at the mention of food._

"_I guess we have some time."  
><em>

_End Flashback  
><em>

Hinata heard a tree branch snapping nearby. She quickly dove into the bushes and waited. She heard familiar voices.

"Teme, there is something wrong with Sakura-chan. She is not being mean to me anymore."

"She is not stalking me or asking me out on dates. Also, how did Sakura punch Sensei that hard that he went flying? A Genin shouldn't be able to do that. Especially not Sakura. We both knew she would have been the weakest link"

"_Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun! I should hear what they are discussing."  
><em>

_**Present Time  
><strong>_

"Damnit! I have to tell Sakura-chan now!" Hinata started to run out of the clearing in the opposite direction that the boys went.

"Byakugan!" She looked around until she finally found the person she was looking for. She saw she was heading to the Hokage Tower.

"_I have to warn her!"_

"Sakura-san!" Sakura turned around and spotted Hinata running towards her.

"Hinata-ch *cough* Hinata-san, what did you need?" Sakura barely caught herself. People could not suspect they were friends. Everyone knew they weren't friends with each other. They weren't enemies either, though. So it was all good.

"Can we talk in private, this is urgent."

"Um. sure!"

The two girls walked into an alley were no one could spy on them without them noticing.

"So what did you need Hinata-chan?"

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun suspect you."

"_Straight and to the point. Sasuke taught her well_."

"Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have been so unSakura. Damnit, I might have just ruined the entire mission!" Sakura banged her fist at the wall next to her, causing cracks to appear.

"You are on dangerous waters, Sakura-chan. Be more careful." Hinata put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Right, I'll just find a way to throw them off our trail."

"We should tell the Hokage and our Senseis about our mission, shouldn't we?"

"We should, we are going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! Did you guys like the chapter? Review and tell me! Can you guys please review? Come on, it makes me smile. Anyways, thank you to the 14 people who have me on this story on their favs and the 11 people who have me on their alerts!<strong>

**Japanese Translations**

**Were there any? ^-^'**


	5. Meeting Zabuza

**AN: Hey, this is the second chapter I promised you. Enjoy it and review please. Also, there is a VERY IMPORTANT Author's Note at the end. Read it please! Here is Chapter 5 of A New Future!**

"_Thoughts"  
><em>"_**Inner Sakura"  
><strong>_Writing  
><strong>Jutsu<br>**_Flashback_

"**Sasuke and I have made a plan. If we die, we want you two to go to the past and make sure this war doesn't happen. Too many innocent lives have been lost. We can't let that keep going. Can we trust you two to follow the plan?"  
><strong>"**Hai!"**_**  
>They only had one chance to change the future.<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Meeting Zabuza<br>**__**5 PM - In The Hokage's Tower**_

There were many people in the Hokage's Tower. Some were clients, the others were the ninjas that would be assigned a mission. There was a group of four in front of two people. One of the two was Iruka; the other was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi. The former was glaring at one of the four other ninja in the room. Specifically, a loud blonde one.

"Come on, Old Man Hokage! My team is super extra ready for a harder mission! Just give us one!" The loud blonde one yelled at Sarutobi.

"Baka! Don't talk to the Hokage like that!" A pink haired girl said while hitting the blonde.

"…" The dark haired boy didn't say anything. But he seemed miffed about something.

"Sakura-chaaan! Don't you also want a harder mission? Not these stupid missions? They are way too easy and annoying!" the blonde replied, rubbing his sore head.

"Of course I do, Naruto! But don't complain so damn loud in front of the Hokage!" the one named Sakura hissed at Naruto.

"Hn," intervened the dark haired one.

"Do you have something to add, Sasuke?" the last ninja asked. He had on a green vest signifying he was of Jounin rank.

"…" Sasuke said nothing.

"_Little coward,"_ thought both Naruto and Sakura.

"Teme! Help me out here! Do you want to baby-sit again? Do you want to garden, pick up litter, paint fences, or some other stuff? Do you want to try and catch _TORA_ again?"

Sasuke visibly tensed. Sakura's right eye started to twitch. Both of them looked at each other and nodded.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I really think that we should get a harder mission. I mean, these missions should go to the academy students. I am positive Sasuke agrees," Sakura respectively told the Sandaime.

"Demon… cats… possessed," Sasuke muttered while glaring at the floor.

"Kakashi-kun, do you believe your team is strong enough to go on a C-rank mission?" Sarutobi asked Kakashi. The Hokage glanced at Sakura out of his peripheral vision. She noticed but didn't say anything.

"I fully trust my students capabilities in making sure this mission will be a success. I did train them," Kakashi answered with a polite smile. Well, you couldn't really tell. What with the mask in all. But his eyes, _eye_, did crinkle up.

"_What a load of shit. He hasn't taught us anything!"_ This thought was what was running through the three Genins' head.

"And I trust you, Kakashi-kun. Your team will go on a simple escort mission. Send in Tazuna."

"**Duuuude! It's _the _mission. The one where Haku and Zabuza died!"**

"_I should make sure that none of them dies. They only were our enemies 'cause of stupid Gato."_

The Hokage Tower's doors burst open. In walked a man around his 50s, smelly like beer, and drunk. When he saw the group of Genin he glared at them.

"Ish this a j-joke! These are little kids. They won't be able t-to protesh meh! 'Specially not the short, stupid looking one!" Tazuna said.

"Haha! You see Sasuke, even he knows you are stupid looking!" Naruto laughed while pointing at Sasuke. Both Sasuke and Sakura stood next to Naruto. He saw what they were doing and gasped. Both were taller than him. His right eye started to twitch. Naruto suddenly tried to attack Tazuna, but Sakura held him back in a head-lock.

"Lemme at him! I'll show him who's stupid looking!"

"Naruto! Don't attack the client!" Sakura yelled at him, hitting him on the back of his head in the process. Naruto yelped and grabbed his head in surprise. Then he looked right at Tazuna.

"Listen here, old man! I'm going to become the best Hokage one day and the strongest ninja ever, BELIEVE IT!"

"Whatever! I don't care 'bout your life story. Just escort me to my home. There better be someone else who is actually strong enough to protect me with you three. I am a famous bridge builder and I need a competent ninja to escort me," Tazuna ordered them.

"That won't be necessary. I am their sensei and will be with them on this mission," Kakashi informed the man. Tazuna huffed and left the room. Kakashi turned toward his students.

"Okay then! See you at the front gates at 6 AM tomorrow!" With that, Kakashi '_poof_'ed out of there in a cloud of white smoke. Sasuke and Sakura bowed to the Hokage before leaving. Naruto just said 'Bye Old Man Hokage!'

"**Naruto and Sasuke seem to have forgotten about us."**

"_I guess, but we should still be cautious around them. After this mission, we will tell Kaka-sensei and Hokage-sama about our mission."_

"**True that. Well bye, I gotta take my beauty sleep. Have fun on the mission tomorrow!"**

Sakura sighed and went home.

_**6 AM - Front Gate  
><strong>_

"Uh, when is Kakashi-sensei gonna get here! I want to get out of here and get this mission started!" Naruto said frustrated.

"Shut the hell up Baka! I'm tired," Sakura yelled back. She wasn't really tired, but she wasn't going to let them know that.

"Both of you, shut up," Sasuke growled out at both of them.

Tazuna was sleeping on the ground with a beer bottle in his hand. A few minutes went by before they heard the familiar '_poof_.' Kakashi was there.

"Yo."

"You're late!" both Naruto and Sakura screamed. But, Kakashi came up with some new excuses.

"Well a little old lady needed help with her bag. Then, I had to help her put away her things. She made me a cup of tea to thank me for helping. I didn't want to be rude, so you know."

"Fuck you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Lets just get this mission started," Sakura said. Then she started to walk ahead and out of the gates. Kakashi and Naruto were next to her. Sasuke had to wake up the client.

Knowing how nice Sasuke is, he gently shook the bridge-builder. When he woke up, Sasuke offered Tazuna a piggy back ride for the whole mission.

Ya, like if that could happen.

No, Sasuke kicked the man and grudgingly told him that they were leaving. Then he walked off. Tazuna quickly ran after them. When he caught up, he was panting and sweating. The other four weren't even breaking a sweat. Naruto and Sakura were talking, with Sasuke just adding his input when necessary. Kakashi was reading his smut.

After a few minutes, Sakura noticed a puddle.

"Hey, look, everybody! A puddle! I don't know how that is possible since it hasn't rained in days, but still! Naruto, jump in it!" Sakura ordered Naruto. Naruto, wanting to please his crush, did exactly as he was asked. He even added another jump to have a bit of fun.

"If there hasn't been any-any rain, how ish their a rain puddle?" a drunk Tazuna asked.

Kakashi and Sasuke started to think deeply. When they were a few feet away from the puddle, it started to ripple. Soon enough, two men with strange things on their arms started to form. Both of them nodded, then ran at the group. Hearing the footsteps, all of them turned. Every single one of them widened their eyes. Except Kakashi did it to let his secret plan continue, but Sakura did it to fool them.

"Attack the Jounin!" One of the two attackers told the other. He complied, shredding Kakashi to pieces. Blood splattered on the ground and on the Genins' faces.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" both Sakura and Naruto screamed out. Sasuke just widened his eyes.

"_Damn, Kaka-sensei is good at acting. The blood even looks real."_

"We are the Demon Brothers of the Mist. You will all die!" One of the brothers said.

"Attack the old man!" The other yelled.

Both of them went to attack the old man. But, Sakura was guarding Tazuna with his life. She took out a kunai and threw it at the chain that was connected to one of the ninja's arm. It latched onto the chain then hit the tree behind it. The ninja was stuck. Sakura feigned shock.

"I-I actually got him. I actually got him! Did you see that? I got him! Naruto, Sasuke, Plan 3!" Sakura commanded the two frozen ninja. They wiped off their shocked looks and stood next to Sakura in a defensive position, protecting Tazuna.

"On the count of 3. 1, 2, 3!"

Naruto put his hands together and did his signature move, the Kage Bushin. He created five of himself and ordered them to protect Tazuna. When he finished doing that the enemy, that was stuck, freed himself. He met up with his brother, and both of them started to head toward the three Genin.

"Sasuke, now!"

Sasuke quickly blew out three fireballs toward the enemy. The enemy dodged them, but after the fireballs came one grand fireball. The Demon Brothers smirked and went around the fireball. What was waiting for them was not what they expected. On one side with one of the brothers was Naruto and Sakura. On the other was Sasuke and a Naruto clone. All four of them nodded at each other and double teamed to punch their opponent. When Naruto and Sakura punched one of the brothers, he went flying back. The same thing happened with the other brother and the Sasuke-Naruto clone duo.

Sasuke quickly took rope out of his pouch and tied up both of the brothers up. Then, Sakura went up to them and added a chakra-restraining rope over it. The ropes combined would make it impossible to break unless you had Sakura or Tsunade's super strength. Plus, with the chakra rope over it. They wouldn't be able to gather chakra.

When they were done, they breathed a sigh of relief. Then they turned, sorrowfully, to gather their sensei's body. But when they looked, there was only a shredded log. Two of them were surprised, while the other feigned surprise.

"Where's Kaka-sensei's body?" Sakura asked, adding worry into her voice.

Tazuna, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all heard a rustling in one of the trees. The three Genin went into a triangle formation, protecting Tazuna. The Naruto clones were dispersed because Naruto thought they wouldn't need them.

Out of the tree that rustled came out Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! We thought you were dead! What happened?" Naruto yelled/asked their sensei.

"Dobe, he used the replacement technique," Sasuke told Naruto, slightly shocked to see his sensei actually alive and not dead. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Kami for the replacement technique!"

Kakashi smiled at them before looking over at the Demon Brothers who were still knocked unconscious. He started to head over to them and took them by the rope and started to drag them deeper into the forest, away from the road.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are you taking them?"

"I'm just going to talk to them. Don't worry about it Naruto. Set up camp for tonight you three. Night is falling."

* * *

><p>True to what he said, the sun was already going down. The three took off their packs and started to set up a camp. When they were done, Sasuke went and catched 5 rabbits. Sakura slowly roasted them over a fire, making sure no side got burnt. When they were done, she gave everyone a rabbit. One was remaining.<p>

Kakashi's.

Sakura put it in a wrapper, telling herself that she would warm it up when he came back.

When everything was all taken care of, the three Genin stared at each other then nodded. Then they looked at Tazuna.

"_Gotta love our teamwork. We are so awesome, we can even communicate by just looking at each other."_ Sakura inwardly smiled. On the outside, she had a frown on her face. All three of the Genin had a frown.

"Tazuna-san, even though we are Genin, we are still perceptive. If I am not wrong, then the Demon Brothers are C-ranked ninja. This is not the mission that we signed up for," Sakura informed Tazuna. Sasuke continued for her.

"We only accepted this mission because we thought there were only going to be attacks from wild animals and bandits. We did not know that there were going to be ninja involved. Since there are, this mission is classed as, at least, a B-Class mission."

Tazuna looked guilty. Then he completely spilled out everything he didn't tell the Hokage.

"You don't understand. The Land of Waves is very poor so we can't afford anything more than a C-class mission. We are poor because of a wealthy man named Gato. He has sealed off all ways for my people to get the supplies we need. Because of this, we have to pay him a lot of money to give us the things we need. But, with the bridge I'm building, we can finally be free from him. Please protect me until I get home! I will pay for this mission once I get the money. I promise!" Tazuna pleaded his case. When he was done, Kakashi finally turned up. It seemed he was there for all of the interrogation from Sasuke and Sakura.

"It is not my decision alone, Tazuna-san. Team, do you want to continue this mission?" Kakashi asked them.

"Hai!" all three of them responded.

"I must warn you, that there will probably even more stronger ninjas than the Demon Brothers ahead. Do you think you guys are up to the task?"

"We will whoop their asses, BELIEVE IT!" Sakura and Sasuke agreed. Tazuna breathed out a sigh of relief. Kakashi just smiled. Sakura took out the extra rabbit and started to cook it for Kakashi. When she was done, she handed it to him.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan," Kakashi thanked. Sakura nodded and sat back down. Everyone stared intently at Kakashi, wanting to see his true face. But he was too slick for them.

"Is that an enemy ninja!" he asked them while pointing behind them. They all looked, but when they turned back to Kakashi, he had already finished the rabbit.

"That was delicious Sakura-chan."

The three Genin all groaned in disappointment.

"Oh, and you three did a great job when you took out the Demon Brothers of the Mist. I am proud of all of you."

Naruto beamed, Sakura had a shy smile on her face, while Sasuke just had on a smirk.

That night, everyone slept peacefully.

_**The Next Morning  
><strong>_

The next morning, the group headed out. When they were close to the Land of Waves, they had to take a small boat to get across to not make much noise. Naruto, of course, didn't want to go on such a tiny boat. But, Sakura hit him on the back of his head to get him to board. He was quiet the whole ride, just grumbling under his breath. When they arrived at the Land of Waves, and on the way to Tazuna's home, Naruto threw a kunai at a bush. He wanted to prove that he was better than Sasuke in every way. But this only surprised and put everyone else in the group on guard. Once it was clear that it was nothing, Sakura yelled at him for it.

"Baka! Don't scare us like that! We are on a mission. Stop trying to outdo Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at him then hit him on the back of the head.

Naruto then throws another kunai at another bush in the opposite direction.

"Naruto," Sakura growled out.

"I thought I sensed something, Sakura-chan!" Naruto sweared.

"_I know you're telling the truth, Naruto-kun, but I have to keep up my cover."_

Naruto then walked to the bush and pushed the leaves aside. There in front of him was a snow rabbit, a scared out of its mind snow rabbit. It had good reason to be. There was a kunai only an inch from its head.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Naruto apologized. Then he picked up the rabbit and started to squish it to his body. Tazuna and Sasuke just thought that Naruto was an idiot. But Kakashi and Sakura knew better. Of course the latter pretended she didn't know.

"Baka! Look at what you did to the poor rabbit! It's completely traumatized!"

"_That's strange. The rabbit's fur is white. Snow rabbits are only white during winter. This rabbit was obviously raised indoors. That means it belongs to someone nearby. The kawarami!" _Kakashi's thought while widening his eyes. He heard a small swishing noise in the air.

"Everybody! DUCK!" Kakashi yelled.

The whole group all went to the ground, Sakura taking Tazuna with her. She had stood next to Tazuna because she had known what was coming.

Suddenly, a giant sword spined passed them. If they hadn't been fast enough, they could have been killed.

The sword hit a tree and a man, with cargo pants and bandages over his mouth, appeared standing on the handle of it.

"Ah, Sharingan Kakashi. No wonder the Demon Brothers weren't able to kill Tazuna," the stranger said.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei didn't take them out! We did! Me, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Like a bunch of Genin could have taken them out."

While all of them were distracted, Kakashi had lifted his headband that was over his eye. When they noticed, they all widened there eyes, except the stranger. Sakura still had to fake most of her reactions.

"He is a strong opponent. I will not be able to hold back. I want you three to stay away from the battle and protect Tazuna."

"Ah, since you are going all out on me, I will too. It will be a test of my strength once I kill you."

"Why does Sensei have the Sharingan?" Sasuke questioned.

"I will explain later, Sasuke. Just protect Tazuna!"

"Who is this guy anyways, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked him.

"I am Zabuza Momochi, a missing-nin from Kirigakure. I was sent to kill Tazuna. But I might as well kill you all with him!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: VERY IMPORTANT! I think it was in Chapter 2 Starting Bonds, where I mentioned how Sakura and Hinata can have a mental connection. Please ignore that. I will fix it later on. So I repeat. <span>SAKURA AND HINATA DO NOT HAVE A MENTAL CONNECTION ANYMORE<span>! Well, that's it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will post up the next soon. Please review! It makes me happy! Again, thanks to the 6 people who reviewed, 14 who put this on their favorites, and the 11 people who put this story on their alerts. It's because of you that I try my hardest to post these chapters up faster.  
><strong>

**Japanese Translations  
><strong>

**No translations needed?**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**This is very important! This story is now under construction. If you still want to read this story, go to my profile and click on the story that says ****_A New Future REDUX_****. I am so sorry about taking this long for posting this note. I was suppose to post it awhile ago, but I have had a lot of items on my plate. Luckily for you, the first chapter is already posted. There are major changes! Hopefully, i will be able to integrate Hinata more in the revised version. I will also be updating more frequently! So please go to my profile and continue reading the revised version! It would mean a lot to me! Don't forget to leave a beautiful review on the REDUX version!**

**Thanks!**

**gaasakufoevah**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well hellooo there~

Whoever has this in their alerts, I just wanted to inform you that you should head on to my profile and click on _A New Future REDUX_. The first chapter of the much improved version has been uploaded!

-cue sounds of cheering- Oh thank you, thank you all! I couldn't have done this without any of you! -wipes away a stray tear-

ANYWAYS~

You (yes you, the one reading this) should go check out the first chapter and leave a review, maybe even add it to your alerts~

Aaaannnd... That's all I gotta say.

_~gaasakufoevah _

PS: I'm still in search of a beta, so any volunteers would be great!


End file.
